Spin The Bottle
by all-things-skimmons
Summary: Everyone knows about Skye's and Jemma's feelings for each other except themselves. Maybe a game of Spin The Bottle will get them to eventually realize their feelings for each other?


_**Okay, so this is another Skimmons one -shot – mainly focused on skimmons buts it does involve other ships but nothing majorly overwhelming!**_

_**Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy reading this as I did writing it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Marvels Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. but it would be pretty awesome if I did because then skimmons would be happening next episode..**_

_**Spin The Bottle**_

After the collapse of S.H.I.E.L.D. everyone had a bit of free time now and then, so after a few drinks and laughs the game spin the bottle had become a very interesting game between Skye, Jemma, Hunter, Fitz, Bobbi, Mack and Trip.

It was Hunter's idea to play the game as he and all the other agents knew about Skye and Jemma's feelings towards each other...well, except Skye And Jemma of course.

'Okay Fitz, it's your turn!' Skye said cheerfully. She and Hunter were the ones enjoying this the most as they would be constantly giggling to each other watching the other agents kiss awkwardly with the added bonus of everyone watching.

Fitz span the bottle and it span relatively slowly as he was trying to get it to land on Skye and he succeeded.

Everyone knew that Skye would want it to land on Jemma as do everyone else because they were sick of the tension for the past...god knows how long.

'Okay so Skye...you'll be kissing…' Fitz paused to spin the bottle. '...Jemma.'

Skye's eyes widened and looked up to Jemma. She hadn't really paid much attention to the game because it wasn't her kind of thing but that soon changed when she heard her name.

'Get kissing you two!' Hunter bellowed, which earned him an elbow to the rib from Bobbi.

Skye and Jemma both felt the nerves yet they were hiding it pretty well. They only had to peck each other on the lips due to it being their first kiss of the game.

'Shall I lean in or…?' Skye asked hestitantly. It's a very different feeling when you're being pressurised to kissing someone and you have an audience. You completely forget what you're supposed to do.

'Um...yes...i-if you want to.' Jemma said.

Skye and Jemma were already sat next to each other so neither of them had to move to other side of the circle they had created with their bodies.

Skye pressed her palm against Jemma's cheek which instantly made Jemma's heart beat even faster than it already was.

Skye slowly leaned in and Jemma met her halfway as she could not bear the wait of Skye's lips touching hers.

Their lips met and it was soft. There was no rush and they both immediately settled once as soon as both pairs of lips encountered with each other.

Everyone remained silent through it all. And Jemma naturally embedded her free hand into Skye's hair.

Skye pulled away as she didn't want to risk ruining their friendship by attempting to deepen the kiss. Jemma was left dumbfounded and didn't want the kiss to stop.

Jemma and Skye's eyes never broke contact and the rest of the team remained silent, unaware of how to get back to the game.

'So...er Mack.' Bobbi said. 'I believe it's your turn.'

Jemma and Skye looked to Bobbi then Mack at the same time, returning back to the game like it was no big deal. Yet both remained speechless.

Mack didn't say a word and spun the bottle and it landed on Jemma. Skye's jaw tensed especially after finally kissing the girl she devoted, she was possibly going to have to watch her kiss someone else.

Mack spun the bottle once again.

'Skye.'

Skye looked up from the bottle to Jemma noticing the blush in Jemma's cheeks.

'Er...you do know what you have to do now don't you?' Trip said this and immediately gained the attention of the two girls who both nodded.

They had to deepen the kiss.

Skye wasted no time and leaned into Jemma. This time she didn't wait for Jemma to meet her halfway, this time it was rougher.

Jemma didn't react to the kiss until she noticed that Skye's hand had returned to her cheek, cupping her face. As soon as Jemma reacted back to the kiss, Skye gently bit down onto the older girl's bottom lip causing her to release a slight moan. This allowed Skye's tongue to explore Jemma's mouth.

Jemma instantly fought back for dominance and their kiss became more heated. Both of the girls hands began to roam the other's body completely forgetting who else was in the room.

Hunter 'accidentally' coughed which gained both female's attention and they drew back from one another. The silence returned.

'Well guys, I'm going to head off to bed.' Hunter was the first to speak immediately ending the silence as he couldn't bear it for the second time.

'Me too.' Bobbi said this and looked down, trying her best to hide the smile that crept up on her face. She got up and left the room along with Hunter.

'I think...I'm gonna call it a night. This was fun.' Trip said and left the room and headed for his bunk as well.

Fitz and Mack didn't say a word and left after Trip which left Skye and Jemma still sat on the floor. They were unable to speak or look at each other.

'Do you want to...um…' Jemma attempted to speak to relieve the awkwardness between them but as soon as Skye lifted up her head, her words were gone.

'Watch Doctor Who?' Skye finished the sentence knowing this is what she meant. They always watched it together in Jemma's bunk after a long day which usually resorted to cuddling and accidentally falling asleep in each others arms.

Jemma nodded. And before she could finish her second nod, Skye's lips were pressed against hers. This time it was gentle and there was no rush or pressure due to everyone returning to their bunks and leaving them to it.

Skye began to deepen the kiss and placed both hands on Jemma's waist which naturally made Jemma place her hands around Skye's neck.

This is what they were both waiting so long to do, yet neither had the courage to do so until now.

Jemma pulled away and grabbed Skye's hand, interlocking their fingers and proceeded to Jemma's room.

One thing is for sure, they weren't going to watch Doctor Who.


End file.
